Trouble
by L'Euphoria
Summary: I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Rated M for future chapters


So, I'm sorry but Russian Roulette and A Song to Remember are up for adoption or will be discontinued. Sorry, but I don't have the same inspiration for them anymore and it's not worth forcing myself into these moods. I am now inspired by a playlist I have compiled and if you want I'll pm it…but it costs a review, cupcake thanyouvermuch. So now I bring you this Delena fic which is romantic and hopefully a little comedic….hopefully and a little bit of angst. So, enjoy the AU goodiness. If you want me to continue, then review and let me know

Disclaimed.

.T_r_o**u**b_l_e.

"'Sup my hoes?" Elena spouted out, plopping down into the booth seat facing Caroline, next to Bonnie and placed her bag (her yummy hobo bag that had been named the house because you never knew what could be in there) carefully next to her.

"Say what?" Caroline replied, her face distorting into something resembling the lovechild of confusion and offense, I mean Caroline was definitely _**NOT **_a hoe, thankyouverymuch. Bonnie choked back her sprite because the look on Caroline's face was totally Kodak worthy but hey, what are you gonna do?

"Not much, debating on what to do for your twenty first birthday, not much to choose from I'm afraid." Bonnie replied after catching her breath. It was true; Mystic Falls, Virginia was your average small town with one or two select hotspots that next to everyone knew and the worst you got from the police was a slap on the wrist, after all your cousin was dating the officers best friend's cousin's roommate so and so, you know how it goes.

"We could always leave Mystic Falls and go to New York or New Orleans chickadees, we need some variety."

"But Caroline! Leave Mystic Falls!? Scandalous at the least, almost unheard of!" Elena gasped. The girls let out a small chuckle at this and lo and behold here came the waiter to take their order.

"OMG I need some French fries, like legit yo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Processing….processing, sorry, your request timed out. Now wipe of that shocked face cupcake, and get the poor girl some French fries.

"Elena, you really need to just stop." Caroline whispered, then pasted on a smiley face and ordered a veggie burger with no cheese and lots of A1, please and thank you. Bonnie ordered a turkey sandwich with provolone lettuce tomatoes and yummy, delicious ketchup.

"OH and bring out some ranch please!" Elena politely said ina loud voice to the waiter's back. She looked at her friends disgusted faces.

"What? Who doesn't like ranch on fries?"

Crickets anyone?

Thankfully, Elena would be spared when a piece of tall dark and handsome mancake walked into the grille. He was tall, with dark hair, a soft stubble, wearing faded blue jeans, a worn grey t-shirt, and a broken in leather jacket that was complimented by a icy blue stare and a smirk that was downright _sinful_.

"Can someone say Adonis?" breathed Caroline, and Bonnie just nodded because damn, that man was finer than baby hair. Elena was staring rather blatantly at this one hot chili pepper internally sending a prayer of thanks.

_Dear lord, I would like to thank you for bestowing this blessing upon my eyes today as you are the holy Father and through you all things are possible and oh my lord he's sitting at the bar, that ass- I mean Lord you are holy and I pray that you continue to believe in me and my good behavior…I sound like an inmate, did I mention that those jeans make his look like fantastic? That has to be illegal. I mean Amen._

Elena woke up from her stupor to a pair of blazing blue eyes looking at her and if he wanted to leave together then damn, all he had to do was say so. Bonnie and Caroline were watching the stare between them, half jealous and half amused. I mean Bonnie had Jeremy, Elena's brother (Can I get a HAWKWARD!?) and Caroline had Tyler but this guy would be totally worth it.

"Elena."

"Elena."

"ELENA!"

Caroline coughed out tersely.

"Let's go buttercup, before you blow soda out your nose or something equally embarrassing, we'll tell our waiter it's to go." Bonnie said, fighting to keep Elena's attention, as said girl was currently stealing small looks at the God-turned-human at the bar drinking scotch by himself.

After purchasing their food Bonnie and Caroline dragged Elena out of the grille rather gracefully. That is, until Elena tripped and took a swan dive into who? You guessed it, Mr. Studmuffin McLovin… I mean can someone say save me, San Francisco? Buh dum tiss.

"Well someones had too much to drink already," A strong pair of arms said to the current damsel in distress. "and it's only 4:30. My, my, what will your friends do with you?"

Elena wished she could have replied with something catchy like "Hey, it's five o'clock somewhere sexy." Or "I guess that's for them to know and me to find out." But all she managed was a mumbled "Sorry…" and a blush that she wished would go away.

"No problem, but you made me spill my drink, I'll guess you'll have to make it up to me." He smirked. Finally Elena managed a comeback that conveyed her charm and sarcastic wit. "Well I guess I'll have to rain check that, but I don't have a name to write it out to." Just kidding, she gaped at the man, mirroring her friends gaping faces behind her. She smiled and laughed nervously. On impulse she stuck out her hand and simply said: "I'm Elena. To whom do I owe this drink?" (AHA! A full sentence, who knew she had it in her?)

A moment of silence passed between the two before the man grabbed Elena's hand and kissed it gently before saying in a deep whisper, "Damon, pleased to make your acquaintance." And smirking his sinful smirk and releasing her hand.

Of course, this is the time where Bonnie and Caroline snapped out of their own little worlds and interrupted the moment (it was _totally_ a moment) and saying that it was time to go, darling so pack up your bags were heading out and the food was getting cold.

Damon blinked, bowed his head and smirked again, telling Elena "Perhaps next time, then." And turned and left.

Processing request, computing, dude that meant he wanted to meet again. _Her._ On the cusp of full adult freedom. This was totally fucking awesome.


End file.
